


Inktober 2017 Fanarts

by DraejonSoul



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Nightwish, Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai 7, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: Compilation of fanarts from varied fandoms for Inktober 2017. They won't be in sequential order, as some of the stuff I did are original concepts.Prompts are based from the original Inktober list.





	1. Day 1: Swift (feat. Aoshi Shinomori of Rurouni Kenshin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinomori Aoshi, one of my first favorite dark and moody characters. Almost as quick as the _Rurouni Kenshin_ 's protagonist, Himura Kenshin, and just as deadly.


	2. Day 2: Divided (feat. Steve Rogers & Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by _Captain America: Civil War_. Two stubborn idiots, waiting for the other to make the first move.

[](http://fav.me/dbpcpwc)


	3. Day 3: Poison (inspired by Annette Olzon of NightWish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nightwish's Imaginaerum movie and music videos where then-lead singer Anette Olzon dressed up as a gothic version of Snow White.

[](http://fav.me/dbpkbc8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out Anette's look in Nightwish's video, [Storytime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g8ykQLYnX0).


	4. Day 4: Underwater (feat. Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene from _Captain America: Winter Soldier_.

[](http://fav.me/dbpsuae)


	5. Day 6: Sword (Kyuuzou from Samurai 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why have just one sword, when you can have two? 
> 
> This is my other favorite double blade-wielding warrior, Kyuuzou from Samurai 7.

[](http://fav.me/dbps6a5)


	6. Day 7: Shy (Bucky Barnes x Natasha Romanoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's either mumbling, _"I do remember you,"_ or, _"Sorry I shot you. Twice."_
> 
> Because, apparently, that's how assassins express their affections. :P


	7. Day 9: Screech (Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's the scream for mercy before pulling the trigger._   
>  _It's the squealing of tires before a collision._   
>  _It's their cold commands, expected to be obeyed without question._   
>  _It's the jeers before the first strike._   
>  _It's the first crackle before the full surge._

[](http://fav.me/dbq628s)


	8. Day 10: Gigantic (Baymax & Bucky Bear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wish you were young and small again, enveloped in warmth and care?
> 
> Bucky needs a Baymax, stat.

[ ](http://fav.me/dbqm6f2)


	9. Day 11: Run (feat. Sam, Bucky & Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never jog with super soldiers. Your dignity will thank you.

[](http://fav.me/dbqn60y)


	10. Day 12: Shattered (Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier)

[](http://fav.me/dbqse9u)


	11. Day 13: Teeming (Bucky, Steve, Thor, Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought of making an Oktoberfest-themed Inktober drawing, I really wasn't, until someone called it. Happy coincidence.

[ ](http://fav.me/dbqton8)


	12. Day 17: Graceful (Bucky, Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be more graceful than two former Russian assassins? ^_^

[](http://fav.me/dbr8nbo)

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out all my Inktober 2017 drawings at **[DeviantArt](https://draejonsoul.deviantart.com/gallery/64351889/Inktober-2017)**!


End file.
